


Entre les pages

by malurette



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/F, Imaginary relationship, Lady Oscar, Two Shot, it's all in her head, psycho lesbian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne rédige ses Mémoires, entre réalité, fabulations et non-dits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Entre les pages - au hasard des souvenirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marie-Antoinette x Jeanne de la Motte  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** R à NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages historiques appartiennent à eux-mêmes et l’interprétation sur laquelle je me base est le fait d’Ikeda Riyoko. Prenez cela comme de la fiction, rien à voir de ma part avec la réalité historique.
> 
> **Notes :** cette version-ci contient un lemon, censuré lors de son archivage sur ff.net.  
>  **Avertissements :** le lemon, d’ailleurs, vous paraîtra sans doute mal écrit, mais à défaut d’être entièrement fait exprès, c’est explicable au cours de la fic.  
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : après l’affaire du Collier  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500

> Quand les ors du couchant se teintèrent d’un écarlate sanglant, je pris comme convenu la direction du Petit Trianon, le coeur battant à tout rompre. La Reine m’avait remarquée ! la Reine m’avait demandé de la rejoindre, de prendre part au groupe de ses favorites ! Le ciel passait du pourpre profond au noir d’encre quand enfin elle apparut, rose majestueuse au milieu des plus jolies fleurs de la Cour, oh combien banales en comparaison, qui lui servaient d’escorte, et de faire-valoir. Belle entre les plus belles, Marie-Antoinette avait posé son regard de velours sur moi !
> 
> Et elles m’accueillirent, comme si j’avais fait depuis toujours partie de leur cercle.  
> Sans nous soucier de la fête qui dehors battait son plein, nous nous retirâmes dans un salon privé pour commencer nos propres réjouissances.
> 
> Que dire de cette soirée ? Ah ! nous nous enivrâmes, jouâmes aux cartes, parlâmes des hommes, des maris, des amants, de l’amour, de ces courtisanes qui n’avaient pas la présence et l’esprit suffisants pour être des nôtres, et que sais-je encore ! comme nous le fîmes toujours par la suite.
> 
> *
> 
> La Reine, désirant ce soir éblouir la Cour, se retira dans un boudoir adjacent, accompagnée de sa chère Madame de Polignac, pour changer de tenue et revêtir une toilette plus riche encore que celle qu’elle portait déjà à l’ouverture du bal.  
> M’ayant priée de rester là à l’attendre, elle ressortit, et refit une apparition dans les jardins avec toute sa suite.  
> C’est seule qu’elle revint, deux bonnes heures plus tard, ayant même congédié Madame de Polignac.
> 
> C’est vibrante de sentiments mêlés qu’elle me retrouva après cette attente interminable.  
> J’accueillis son retour à la fois un peu appréhensive, et tellement soulagée... mais cette tempête d’émotion n’était rien à côté de ce qui m’attendait si peu après : elle verrouilla la porte, et posant les mains sur sa gorge magnifique, me dit de sa voix mélodieuse, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres délicates :  
> « J’ai renvoyé mes suivantes. Jeanne, pourriez-vous m’aider à me débarrasser de ces encombrants atours ? Vous seriez bien aimable... »
> 
> Comment refuser une telle demande ?
> 
> Un peu tremblante, je m’exécutais. Je me trouvai si maladroite ! Que n’avais-je pas mieux été attentive aux gestes de ma propre camériste ! Comment, aussi, aurais-je seulement pu rêver qu’un jour la Reine me demanderait une telle chose...
> 
> Enfin, elle fut nue, et, fascinée par la peau satinée de ses formes d’albâtre, je ne prêtai guère attention au sens de ses mouvements gracieux. Quand ses mains fines se frayèrent un chemin sous mes robes, je tressaillis et revins brutalement à la réalité.
> 
>  
> 
> Elle eut alors ce visage, oh, ce visage ! une fillette prise en faute ! une moue d’enfant sur ses traits divinement ciselés...  
> « Ah, Jeanne, ne voulez-vous donc pas être avec moi cette nuit ? J’ai demandé à ma chère Madame de Polignac de se retirer, exprès pour vous. »
> 
> Après quelques balbutiements surpris je laissai échapper  
> « Pour moi ? mais, Majesté... je...  
> \- Vous êtes une très belle femme, Jeanne de Valois de la Motte. Une femme belle et charmante. J’ai envie de vous connaître mieux. S’il vous plaît ? Parlez-moi plus de vous, nous avons si peu eu le temps de discuter tout à l’heure, avec toutes nos amies. »
> 
>  
> 
> Tout en disant ses mots, elle caressa mon visage et esquissa de nouveau le geste de me déshabiller.  
> À peine trouvai-je la force de répondre  
> « Ma Reine, si tel est votre bon plaisir...  
> \- Non, Jeanne, non. Pas de « Reine » ce soir. Le cérémonial de la Cour me pèse, et je n’ai que faire de ce qui peut arriver à la France. Pour l’instant, oublions tout. Je veux que vous m’aimiez en tant que femme. Pour ce que je suis, pas pour l’étiquette, tous ces titres ronflants. Je vous veux, je veux que vous me vouliez. »
> 
> Et elle scella mes lèvres d’un baiser.  
> D’un baiser... mon Dieu, est-il humainement possible d’embraser un corps entier par le simple contact de deux bouches ? non, seul un charme surnaturel eut pu ainsi agir, un charme diabolique, mais telle était la Reine, si semblable à un ange effaçant toute notion de péché.   
> Elle me transmit, de sa langue sur la mienne, tout le désir qui pouvait l’habiter, et quand elle rompit le baiser que je lui rendais follement je ne pus que haleter, oubliant tous principes  
> « Oui ! oh oui ! »  
> et ses mains de Sylphide m’effeuillèrent plus vite que je n’aurais pu croire.
> 
> Elle me mena à un canapé proche, m’y allongea et s’étendit à mes côtés. Dans un tourbillon d’étreintes, elle découvrit chaque courbe de mon corps et je lui rendit la pareille, émerveillée du grain incomparable de sa peau nacrée si douce, la ligne de son épaule, de son dos, sa taille souple, ses hanches pleines, les formes rondes de ses fesses, de sa cuisse de nymphe, sa jambe élancée, sa cheville fine, et la beauté incroyable de sa gorge qu’elle m’offrit bien vite. Et... les boucles blondes de sa toison, là, au-dessus de ce petit renflement doux et chaud, ce repli de chair qui dispense tant et  
> tant de bonheur...
> 
> « Les hommes sont si rustres et si brutaux, nous le savons toutes deux... moi seule saurai vous aimer comme vous me le méritez... »
> 
> Elle m’aima ! un être de pur plaisir, rompu à tous les jeux de l’amour, ma Reine, mon amante !  
> Elle éveilla mon corps à des sensations dont jamais personne n’aurait pu, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, rêver.  
> Elle me caressa du bout des doigts en murmurant des mots tendres à mon oreille puis mordillant délicatement le lobe, posant sur les lèvres une pluie de baisers rapides et légers comme les ailes d’un papillon, traçant de la langue la courbe de mon cou.  
> Son autre main joua habilement de mes tétons tandis qu’elle apprivoisait mon con, m’amenant au seuil du délire.
> 
> Puis tout à coup le contact agréable de sa peau contre la mienne disparut, m’effrayant presque. Mais il fut aussitôt remplacé par l’exquis frôlement de ses longs cheveux tout au long de mon ventre.  
> Elle s’allongea sur moi et, pétrissant mes fesses des deux mains, darda en moi sa langue de feu. Je crus défaillir de plaisir ! mais ce n’était encore rien...
> 
> Je mordis légèrement dans le petit abricot qu’elle m’offrait ainsi ; comme elle m’encourageait en redoublant d’ardeur, je cueillis du bout de la langue le bouton de rose luisant et découvris avec délectation le goût délicieux de sa chair, le sel de la sueur d’amour et du nectar coulant entre ses cuisses si parfaitement galbées.
> 
> Pauvre pécheresse, malheureuse ingénue ! sous ses angéliques caresses étaient telles que je crus communier avec le Divin quand un fleuve de plaisir déferla sur mon corps, m’emportant dans son courant. Je m’abandonnai aux vagues qui m’assaillaient et me retrouvai rejetée épuisée sur le rivage de notre lit d’amour.
> 
> La Reine me prit alors dans ses bras et me berça comme un petit enfant.   
> « Oh Jeanne, Jeanne, je vous aime tant ! infiniment plus que je n’ai jamais pu aimer mon imbécile d’époux, plus que ma si chère Madame de Polignac... je vous aime plus que mon tendre Fersen, que le colonel de Jarjayes... même elle n’est pas aussi belle et aimable que vous, toute dévouée qu’elle me soit... je vous aime tant, je ferais tout pour vous ; ne m’aimez-vous pas aussi, juste un tout petit peu ? »  
> 

L’homme reposa le manuscrit, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Hé bien hé bien, Jeanne, où vas-tu donc chercher tout ça ?  
\- Bah, c’est à la portée du premier imbécile venu, pour peu qu’il ait deux sous d’imagination.  
\- Et ça te rapportera bien plus que ces deux malheureux sous ! Bien sûr c’est de la pornographie de bas étage mais c’est ça qui plaît au peuple, après tout. »

Éclatant d’un rire gras, il reprit,  
« Enfin, ils sont sans doute loin d’imaginer que toute Valoise que tu te prétendes, femme d’un tout petit noblion, tu aies jamais pu approcher l’Autrichienne d’assez près pour qu’elle s’amourache de toi  
? Dis-moi, ton cher époux, tu l’as marié parce qu’il t’adoraitt et pouvait servir tes plans... tes soi-disant « Mémoires » ça ne serait pas tout bêtement _ce dont tu rêvais_ ? »

Ignorant le regard tour-à-tour effaré, bouleversé puis haineux d’une Jeanne devenue soudainement blême puis écarlate, il continua, ricanant de plus belle,  
« Bon allez c’est pas tout ça, il faut imprimer ce torchon... Que ça soit la réalité des nuits de débauche de l’Autrichienne ou simplement tes fantasmes, ça se vend comme des petits pains ! tu as peut-être besoin d’un petit portrait d’elle pour écrire le tome suivant ou ton imagination débordante suffira ? »

*

On retrouva l’imprimeur poignardé. La coupable prétendit être une simple servante qu’il avait violentée et s’était défendue comme elle avait pu ; elle s’empressa de disparaître de la circulation avant d’être inquiétée. Personne ne put la retrouver pour l’interroger plus avant.

Jeanne de Valois de la Motte se dépêcha de lui trouver un suppléant plus discret et se remit d’arrache-pied à la rédaction de ses mémoires. Personne ne connaîtrait jamais les véritables motivations de son acharnement passionnel contre la reine, pas même Jeanne elle-même, refusant de voir la différence entre la fascination, l’envie et la haine.


	2. Entre les lignes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore des non-dits, encore du déni...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre les lignes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Jeanne de Valois, mention de Jeanne/Marie-Antoinette  
>  **Genre :** un brin d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG -13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages historiques appartiennent à eux-mêmes mais ne m'intéressent pas en tant que tel ; j'emprunte ici leur fictionnalisation par Ikeda Riyoko.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

Au cœur de la nuit, Jeanne écrivait. Dans le crissement de sa plume et la lueur d’une unique bougie, elle s’acharnait à inventer des souvenirs de l’époque où la reine était amoureuse d’elle. Elle muselait soigneusement les réminiscences de chaque ratage de sa vie.

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était reprendre la place qui était sienne de par sa naissance, la place de la fille du dernier Valois, une place de reine, ou au moins de grande dame, sa place dans la cour royale.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait grandi dans les bas quartiers, bâtarde de servante couverte de crasse et crevant de faim pendant que les nobles menaient grand train sans elle. Elle était prête à tout pour quitter cet univers et rejoindre celui qui était vraiment sien, tout. Mentir, voler, tuer. Épouser un homme qufelle nfaimerait jamais, mais suffisamment fou dfelle pour être complice et prendre les blâmes dans sa descente aux enfers - son ascension dans la société, pour approcher la lumière.

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était un peu de bonheur, vivre dans la joie, insouciante, dans un palais peuplé de belles dames vêtues de robes à froufrous, au visage toujours radieux, illuminé, vivre chaque soir un bal différent, entourée de princesses en toilettes d’apparat, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, vivre dans un jardin fleuri où ses compagnes auraient le rose aux joues de rire et de s’amuser dans le soleil, dans le vent qui caresserait leurs corps souples sous leurs tenues légères, vivre et partager le plaisir des bains où leurs caméristes leur offriraient les essences les plus raffinées pour parfumer l’eau tiède où elles se délasseraient voluptueusement ...  
tout ce dont on parlait à mi-voix, dans les contes de fées que lui racontait sa mère, enfant.

Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était un peu d’amour.

Elle créait soigneusement tous les détails de cette période bénie où la première dame de France mit toute sa passion pour la séduire et l’aimer.

Une main crispée sur sa plume, l’autre enfouie dans ses jupons, Jeanne pleurait.


End file.
